


Take Mine

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "Give it back to me the next time you come."





	Take Mine

"Take mine."

Jun stops on his tracks, his hand already on the doorknob. He turns around and finds Nino standing on the genkan, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I thought you were in bed," he says.

"I was, but then I heard you cursing in the living room about forgetting your umbrella at home." Nino chuckles as Jun's face turns red. He then holds out his hand, where he's holding a bright yellow umbrella. "Here, take it."

"That's so nice of you, but I can't—"

"It's raining, you idiot. You'll catch a cold," Nino replies. "Give it back to me the next time you come."

"But you know I won't be back until next month."

The two of them sigh. Having a long distance relationship has never been easy, but somehow they've managed to stay together for almost three years. Jun tries to visit Nino as often as he can, but he's just been promoted and has a lot on his plate. He hadn't been able to visit for the past two weekends, and he probably won't have much free time until he's done with his current project. It makes him feel frustrated, even though Nino has assured him that it's not a problem at all.

Nino walks up to him and puts the umbrella in his hand. "Then I'll go get it myself."

Jun blinks. "What?"

"If you can't come back to return it, I'll go get it myself. It's about time I go to visit you for a change, don't you think?"

Jun's heart is beating faster. He has wanted Nino to visit him for a while, but he knows just how much Nino struggles with leaving home and using public transportation. Heck, just meeting in person had taken a long time—and of pleading, on Jun's side—after they became online friends. That's why Jun has never brought it up. He doesn't want Nino to do anything that makes him uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" Jun asks. "I mean, I'd love that, but you don't have to—"

"I want to," Nino cuts him off. He then kisses Jun's cheek, a playful smile on his lips. "So hold on to it until then, will you?"

The way Nino says it is so simple, yet the promise means so much to Jun that he can barely conceal his joy. "Okay," Jun mumbles, biting his lower lip.

"Have a safe trip, J." Nino yawns, already turning around to go back to his room. "Call me when—"

He goes silent when Jun hugs him from behind.

They stand like that for a couple of minutes, simply embracing each other and committing the warmth of that embrace to their memory so that it lasts until next time comes.


End file.
